Trials of the Chosen
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: A mysterious girl escapes from a containment facility, ending up in Area A and in a battle between the forces of good and evil. Now watch as this girl tries to protect the world and try to control the power she has been given.
1. The Escape into the forest

The concept for this story came to me awhile ago. Like always I own nothing besides the story elements I create. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-I: Confinement Area _

_Human Containment side_

Several alarms sounded as the guards ran around the building, frantically trying to find the person who broke out of their cell. One of the guards, who was an old battle hardened Repliroid, stopped one of his subordinates as they ran past.

"Raider, what is all of this commotion about?"

The young Repliroid looked nervously around, not really seeming to want to answer his question, however after a few seconds he gave a reply.

"Sir, prisoner 780-X-32 has escaped her cell. We don't know if she is going to do anything dangerous yet, but we need to recapture her before she does."

The older Repliroid raised an eyebrow at the younger's statement, he stood there trying to recall which prisoner that was.

"Prisoner X-32? Isn't that the crazy girl who survived that massacre up at Area-H?"

Raider gave his superior officer a slight nod before running off to check the rest of the compound. The remaining Repliroid began to chuckle slightly as he pulled out a small device with a small snake shaped like the letter S embroidering the front, activating it when he was alone.

"Well, Master Serpent would _really_ love to hear about this."

* * *

_Area-A: Forest area_

Running frantically through the cybernetic trees, a young girl tried to put has much distance between her and that horrible prison. Coming to a stop when she was satisfied that the distance was enough, she sat down in front of a tree and began to catch her breath.

Waiting a few minutes she allowed a small smile to slide onto her face. She was happy that she had managed to escape captivity, but one question began to plague her fractured mind.

"Now what do I do that I am free?"

_**The first thing to do is to find somewhere to stay.**_

The girl nodded at the voice as it told her what to do in a monotone. This voice, for whom she referred to as _'Big Brother'_, had been with her since the incident, she had welcomed it's embrace for it alleviated some of the emptiness she felt.

"Which way to you think we need to go?"

The voice didn't answer, it seemed to be contemplating the answer, however before it got to speak the girl heard an explosion go off in the distance.

_**Well first, go and investigate that explosion. It may lead you to someone to acquire assistance from.**_

The girl nodded as she stood up. Turning to the direction she heard the explosion she began to run as fast as she could.

_Area-A: {Site of Explosion}_

The girl stopped as she entered a clearing that sat underneath the tall cliffs of the area. Quickly scanning the area she frowned when she saw that the only thing that occupied the area was the smoking wreckage of what resembled a transport vehicle.

Walking closer the girl began look for anything that would possibly be helpful to her.

_**To your left, there is a body, I would advise taking their clothes for your own use.**_

The girl looked down to her torn restraint jacket and pants, agreeing with the voice she slowly turned her head and spotted the body that the voice had been talking about. It was a boy, seeming to be around her age, who had spiky brown hair. He was wearing a blue jacket and beige pants. Raising a curious eyebrow she placed a hand on his chest, she didn't feel him breathing.

_**He is dead, but you need not worry yourself with the details. Just take his clothes and continue on with what you were doing.**_

Nodding to herself she slowly removed the clothing and changed into them, rolling up her pants to be shorts. Turning away from the sight she continued back into the forest.

"Now where am I to go big brother? The people in the city might turn us back in if we go there."

_**Let us go to the mountain road, we can-**_

The voice was silenced as the ground began to rumble. Turning the girl barely had time to duck as a massive purple snake Mechanaloid flew over her. Going in deeper the snake hissed as several purple humanoid robots followed behind it.

_**Follow that Mechanaloid, and try to outrun it, I sense something in the direction it is heading!**_

Sighing in agitation at all of the running she was doing, the girl began to follow the giant snake. The girl reached the area the snake was headed to a bit after it did. The snake was attacking a small group of people, two of the people were dressed in green and had guns trained on the snake.

"Prairie, get out of here! Take the Livemetal and escape, we will hold it off!"

The two were yelling a girl wearing pink, she held what looked like a blue and white rock in her hands.

_**We need to defend them, they hold something that is extremely important.**_

"How am I going to defend them? The snake will crush me!"

_**Do not worry, go and defend them. I will assist you.**_

Nodding wearily the girl jumped out from the trees just as the snake downed the two gunners. Ending up between the girl and the snake, she began to whimper as the Mechanaloid reared up for another attack.

"Big brother, please help me!"

A small red orb appeared in front of the girl. It began to circle her as the voice began to speak.

_**Certainly, if you would allow me use of your body for a brief moment.**_

The girl suddenly became engulfed in a column of white light as an ominous voice rang through the area.

**_Live Link Established! R.O.C.K. SYSTEMs online!_**

* * *

Prairie's eyes widened in surprise as the light collapsed, revealing that the mysterious girl was now wearing crimson armor with a long white ponytail blowing out from under the helmet. She looked down as the Livemetal in her hands began to have a small dark aura cover it.

"Who is this girl to have this kind of effect on Model X?"

* * *

**"Now for scaring my little sister, and harming these people you are in need of punishment."**

The girl spoke in the same voice as the one that had filled the area earlier. She pulled out a plasma buster as a white aura surrounded her. The snake lunged as the girl pulled the trigger, unleashing a massive plasma burst into the beast's muzzle.

The snake, roaring in pain, turned and escaped toward A-2. The aura covering the girl died down as she turned toward Prairie.

**_You now have control of your body back, have fun._**

Prairie felt slightly unnerved at the girl's crimson eyes, but smiled.

"Thank you for saving us, I am Prairie. Who are you?"

The girl seemed to contemplate an answer for it took her several seconds to answer the question.

"My name is Aile..."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter one. I will have more information next chapter. Have a nice day.


	2. The Snake and the Girl

I own nothing but the concept for this story. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-A: Forest_

Aile dashed her way through the mavericks that followed the snake, shooting at the ones she couldn't avoid.

_**Well little sister, you seem to have mastered my basic abilities. I am proud of your learning abilities.**_

____Aile smiled at the voice, now known as Model O, as he helped her deal with an annoying Eye-Balloon.

"Brother if I may ask, when can I learn to use that white thing you used to beat the snake?"

The Livemetal took a few moments to answer the question.

_**I apologize, but I will not teach you to use that ability. That is the O.I.S. and you will never be able to handle the strain.**_

Aile frowned a bit at the information, why did he believe that? She attempted to dodge a Galleon's shot only for it to hit her chest, causing a white splash of light to cover the armor, Aile, who ignored it, punched the Galleon through the chest.

_**Oh before I forget, I am equipped with shielding that will prevent small attacks from breaking through to the armor. Do not think however that this makes you invincible, the shield only has a limited amount of energy. It is now at 75% capacity.**_

Aile smiled at both the information she was given and the feeling of the mini explosion from the Galleon. Pulling her arm back she opened her hand to reveal a small square that was glowing orange. She quickly placed the object into her mouth and swallowed it, hearing a quiet succession of beeps.

"That was yummy...I want more."

_**Hold it sister! I know how that must have tasted, but you can't keep eating those. Your digestive system can't dissolve metal, however each time you do so the excess power will refill your shields.**_

____Aile pouted at being told that she couldn't eat the delicious treat, but she continued to the door leading to the next area.

* * *

_Area-A_

Prairie sighed as she looked down to Model X. The girl who had saved her and the others had caused such an adverse reaction in the Livemetal, it confused her.

"Miss Prairie, do you really think that we can trust that girl? What if she just fled?"

"Bar, I trust Aile because she did not seem like a person to just abandon people."

The Guardian shrugged his shoulders as he returned to helping the other who was still unconscious.

"She looked like _him _Miss, and just that simple fact scares me."

* * *

_Area-A(2): Deep Forest_

Model O winced as Aile ripped apart a flying mechanaloid with several buster shots, giggling happily to herself.

_**Aile, do not become so joyful when killing an enemy. You'll wind up like them if you find pleasure in death.**_

Aile stopped smiling and stopped moving, that statement seemingly startling her.

"Brother I don't laugh and smile because I enjoy killing. I do those things because it feels wonderful to be one with you, killing is just a bonus."

Finishing her statement, which seemed to cause O to go red, Aile climbed over a short rock wall and killed another flying mechanaloid in the same fashion.

Dashing forward she entered a small cave like structure, only for a massive spinning wheel with blades to come down and hit her in the shoulder. The machine stopped spinning and started to retract, this gave Aile enough time to shoot it in the eye, destroying it. Continuing into the cave she met two more of the wheels, and dispatched them in similar fashion.

Exiting the cave Aile dashed forward at full speed, she was almost at the door to the Transerver before a massive tail fell upon her. She didn't have enough time to dodge before it hit the ground, causing her and several large rocks to fly into the air.

_**It would seem that our reptilian friend is back. Time to finish it off for good.**_

Aile stood as the rest of the snake burst through the trees, ramming her with the force of a large transport vehicle. The snake turned and launched a wave of green orbs. Aile dodged the orbs and her eyes widened in surprise as they melted the ground where she had been standing.

_**Its head is made of a softer alloy than the rest, make that your target!**_

__Aile didn't have time to respond as the snake coiled around her and started to crush her armor. Managing to pull one arm free Aile pushed it toward the snake's face and fired. The shots did damage, but it didn't seem to bother the mechanaloid.

___**Aile, charge your shot. Concentrate on gathering energy and then fire, it will deal more damage.**_

__Aile couldn't really concentrate on charging for she was trying to keep alive. Pointing the gun at the snake's head once more she felt the gun become warm as it gathered power.

The mechanaloid let out a hiss as it started to power up another volley of acidic orbs. It was about to fire when the back of its head suddenly exploded. The snake's body went limp as explosions began to rip through it. The last thing the dying mechanaloid did was transmit data to an unknown area.

Aile fell to the ground as the rest of the beast detonated around her. Standing up she looked down to her quivering hands. A thin white aura was swirling around her and she smiled, then she broke out in wicked laughter.

The moment didn't last long before a pained expression crossed her face as the armor disengaged. She fell to ground, slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was O yelling to her.

"B-brother...?"

* * *

I apologize if this chapter seemed less interesting than the first, but this is the first time I have written a fight like this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. The Girl starts her Adventure

I own nothing but the concept for this story. I thank everyone for their reviews, it makes me all warm inside to see people enjoying my little stories. Enjoy Chapter 3!

* * *

_Area-A(2): Transerver_

_"When do you think she'll wake up?"_

_"Quiet Salvo, She will wake when she is ready."_

_"I apologize Fleuve."_

Aile groaned as she felt her consciousness return to her, and about thirty seconds of rushed images that made her head hurt. Gripping her head she cringed as the images showed a dark figure with glowing yellow eyes motioning toward her with a violet sword.

_**I apologize little sister, I was trying to open some encrypted functions for advanced life support. I seem to have opened up some memory files instead.**_

Opening her eyes, Aile blinked as several guns became trained on her position. She smiled when she recognized the uniforms that the people wore.

"I found yo-"

"Quiet Maverick!"

Quiet Maverick? Why would they call her a maverick? She only needed them to go and rescue the girl, no need to be rude.

"Salvo! Lower your weapons, can't you see that she is not a threat?"

"But sir, her eyes, they're crimson!"

Red eyes, they were scared of her red eyes? She raised an eyebrow at that statement, she knew originally her eyes were jade, but that was no need to yell and point guns.

_**I find it funny that your eyes changed color when you began to be able to speak to me, again I apologize.**_

After a few moments they all lowered their weapons as a small Repliroid clad in blue clothing approached her, giving her a warm smile.

"I apologize for Salvo's behavior, he can be a bit jumpy at times. I am called Fleuve, what is your name?"

"My name is Aile."

Fleuve nodded as she attempted to stand, holding her as she began to wobble.

"You really shouldn't stand, you seem to have taken quiet a beating. You probably wouldn't have made it if we hadn't found you."

Aile winced as her arm began sting, but she ignored it as a more important thought came to mind.

"You guys need to hurry, there is this girl back in A-1 waiting for help."

"Was this girl wearing pink?"

Aile nodded, and jumped a little as the green clad people suddenly began to race out of the door. She looked down to Fleuve who just began to chuckle.

"Let's just say she is someone important."

Aile grimaced as she felt another headache form. O let out a slight moan as a sound reminiscent of metal scraping against metal was heard.

_**I am dreadfully sorry, I was attempting to open up more combat abilities, but the important ones are behind really big ciphers.**_

"Brother, can you inform me when you are about to do that, it hurts."

_**I will from now on. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.**_

Fleuve gave her a weird stare, to which Aile gladly replied.

"Brother was being mean and running tests on things when he knew it would hurt."

Aile smiled as she heard her brother huff, she loved teasing him. Fleuve frowned at her answer, but decided to leave it when the Transerver beeped.

"It seems that the team has met up with Prairie and her unit, thank you for helping us."

He typed a few commands as a small card popped out of a small slot. Handing the card to Aile he chuckled at her baffled expression.

"That is an E-Crystal transfer card, when you complete missions, or defeat certain enemies you will get a small payment. So far you have 1000 from just getting here."

Aile looked up from the card to the small Repliroid, did he just say missions?

"Yes, we apologize for having to ask this of you, but we would like you to complete a few more missions for us. One is in Area-B, and the other is in Area-C. Whichever you choose is up to you."

Walking up to the Transerver, Aile slowly typed out her request for the mission in B. Turning away she smiled as she heard her brother speak.

_**Onward to the mountains!**_ _**Mission Start!**_

__Forming her armor Aile dashed out the door, not noticing Fleuve's shocked expression.

"Oh Prairie, I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into.

* * *

_Area-B: Mountain Passage_

**_Well, this is not what I would have expected to be completely honest._**

Aile agreed with her brother on that. When she had entered the area she saw mounds of destroyed mechanaloids and other assorted machines.

"I don't want to meet what caused all of this, it seems to have more blood lust than even me."

_**Agreed, let's just finish this mission quickly.**_

* * *

Unknown to both, a lone figure watched their progress into the area, smiling as they started to follow.

"This will prove to be interesting."

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, which I hope is longer that the last. I will get into more interesting things next chapter. Have a nice day!


	4. Does tedium pay off?

I own nothing but the concept for this story. I realized that the last Chapter was ridiculously shorter than the first two, so here is another. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-B: Mountain Passage_

_**Duck.**_

Aile silently complied as she avoided a cannon mechanaloid's attack. She then unleashed a full charge shot into the barrel, detonating the unused shells and tearing the machine apart. She ignored the explosion to punch a patrol mettaur through the helmet.

_**Aile, if I may state an observation. You seem to be growing more merciless in your approach.**_

_****_"Not merciless brother, I am growing bored. These enemies aren't a challenge to me. Easy patterns, long cool down, or just easily out smarted."

Aile dashed under a jumping machine and blew a hole through the bottom. O sat in the back of her mind and stared in disbelief at her efficiency. Shaking himself O began to scan his systems again, trying to find the combat data that he knew was missing.

_**I hate to be a bother, but there seems to be something ahead of us, go collect it.**_

Aile stopped in the middle of her dash and picked up the trinket. It was a small computer chip, O winced as he saw Aile eye it hungrily. He also shook as his intercom systems came to life.

_"Aile, can you hear me?"_

Aile flinched backwards at the sudden voice that wasn't O's. She pointed her gun around frantically trying to find the voice's origin.

_"Oops! Sorry Aile this is Prairie and I didn't mean to startle you. I just got a signal that you found a data chip off of one of the mavericks. If you would please collect a few more and bring them to me once you're done."_

_**That means you can't eat them.**_

Aile seemed taken aback by that comment.

"I wasn't going to eat it!"

_**Yeah I saw how you looked at it, like it was some kind of pastry.**_

_"Anyway, stay safe and I will await your mission report."_

* * *

The figure stared at the girl as she yelled at her Livemetal.

"I swear I wasn't planning on eating it!"

"Oh yeah! well how about I see how _you_ taste!"

Chuckling to herself, the figure smiled as the girl suddenly became apologetic to the metal.

"Yeah, I do suppose that one's brother would taste bad."

The figure continued to watch the two interacting, not really caring that she could only hear half of what was being said. After a few moments two Cyber-Elves that were wrapped in blue and red wings floated toward her.

"Mama, what are you doing?"

"Mama, who are you watching?"

The girl patted the heads of the two and smiled. Happy with the answer she was about to give them.

"I am watching the vessel of my child. I am hoping that I chose the right one."

* * *

_Area-B(2): Construction Yard_

__Aile yelped as several cannons and jumping mechanaloids attacked her from all sides. Avoiding some of the shots, and absorbing others to get away. Aile growled as she heard O yawn in her head.

_**You are right sister, these machines are boring. Please hurry and finish the mission.**_

Running past several mavericks she punched and shot those who got in her way, grabbing several more chips on the way.

"It is surprising to see that this many mavericks have gathered in such a short amount of time."

Aile was now just trying to keep the both of them from dying of boredom. She jumped over a cannon mechanaloid, only for it to turn and fire at her. The bullet exploded against her back and sent her flying through the door, damaging it in the process. Trying to catch her breath Aile stood and made her way to the other door.

_**With this many enemies I would assume that there is a larger unit controlling the rest. Also, your shielding is down to 13%, please be careful.**_

As the door opened Aile dodged to the side as a shielded enemy spun past her like a large top. She shot it when its back exploded and grabbed a slightly larger orange box, she downed it and waited for the beeps to stop before continuing.

"After all of this, there better be a boss."

O chuckled at Aile's demeanor. She was tired, bored, and yet willing to go on to the end.

After passing through an area filled with Galleons Aile ended up in an even larger open area. She waited for some enemy to appear, but sighed in disappointment when nothing came.

Making her way to the door, Aile was suddenly cut off by machine gun fire. Looking toward the direction of the shots she was surprised to see a massive floating ship in the shape of a manta ray.

**_That may be your boss Aile, go nuts._**

The massive ship opened its cargo hatch and unloaded three massive crates, the middle one opened up into a cannon that fired bouncing orbs at her. Blowing apart the box, the explosion forced the crate above it to launch upward and collide with the hanger doors. There was a small explosion as Aile found her target.

_**Well, I think its dead.**_

"Yeah, but it is still floating. What do we do now?"

After several minutes of Aile unloading shots into the hanger doors the ship couldn't move. The explosions had damaged its turbines to the point of only being able to hover. Fuel dripped to the ground as it began to transmit data to another location.

"HIIYAAHHHHH!"

The roar filled the area as the ship was suddenly cleaved in half. Its body crashing to the ground and exploding in a bloom of fire. A figure with long golden hair and red armor landed before them brandishing a thin green sword.

"Hehe, well big brother, that was amusing."

_**Yes, after all of that tedium, it is good to see a sight like that.**_

__The red clad person stood up and turned toward Aile, a frown evident on his face.

"Well, if I may ask. Who are you?"

Aile smiled as she allowed her armor to disengage. She raised her hand toward the person and answered.

"My name is Aile. How are you?"

The person smiled as well, grabbing her hand and shaking it as his armor vanished as well.

"My name is Giro, it is nice to meet you."

* * *

Again I hope you have enjoyed this, sudden, update. Have a nice day.


	5. The Girl takes the test

I own nothing but the concept for this story. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-B(2): Transerver_

As Aile typed up her report Giro eyed her with curiosity. Submitting her report and collecting the E-Crystals, she turned to find Giro face to face with her.

"Question: Why are you wearing that outfit?"

Aile blinked, how was she supposed to answer that? She really couldn't say that she had robbed a corpse for it.

"Why do you ask Mr. Giro?"

Giro backed away from her slightly shaking his head, seeming to try and find the right words. After several moments of silence, which had Aile grow uneasy, he spoke.

"That is the uniform for the people who work at my company, and I don't remember you ever being hired."

_**Don't answer that sister, just-**_

_****_"I found it in the wreckage of a cargo ship, I was just lucky enough that it fit."

Giro stared at her, thinking her answer over, he then broke out into a smile as he began to pat her back. Aile was almost knocked down by that gesture.

"Well, now that that is all cleared up, I will take my leave. Model Z and I have some business to take care of."

Giro then stepped onto the Transerver's pad and typed a few commands into the counsel, turning to Aile as the rings closed around him.

"I would take the door behind you if you plan on taking the next mission, easier getting to Area-C that way than through Area-A."

Aile thanked him as he teleported, walking to the counsel she opened the MISSION folder and selected the one that read _'Pass the Test'_ reading the details she accepted the mission and walked out through the door.

A few seconds later the girl appeared out of nowhere, eyeing the door that Aile had just left.

"Oh dear, she made friends with _him_? This may not end well."

* * *

_Area-C: Residential_

After taking a slight detour through the Highway, and bashing several mechanaloids, Aile found herself in the city, which was causing her some discomfort.

_**Aile, there is nothing to worry about. Just act natural and no one will bother you.**_

"That is easy for you to say brother, you can't be seen by them."

O sat in silence, pondering her statement as Aile walked up to a girl wearing the same green uniform as the people she met earlier. The girl walked over to Aile smiling with an outstretched hand, which Aile shook.

"You must be Aile, it is nice to see that you have accepted this mission."

Aile smiled as she was briefed on the details of her assignment, the girl was very polite and kind, more so than the people in green she had met previously.

"And that is that, just retrieve the four Guardians hidden in the city and collect your reward and pass code for Area-X, do you understand."

Aile nodded as she began to walk past the girl, only for the girl to gently grab her arm.

"One more thing; Slither Inc. has increased their patrols in the area. If I were you I would turn off the armor so they don't think you are here to cause trouble."

_**Yes and by how tired you must be from the last two missions, avoiding a fight would be a good thing.**_

Aile nodded again as her armor disengaged, she then continued on with her mission.

The girl watched her go with a smile before vanishing in a white beam of light with two balls of light behind her.

* * *

"Aw, you found me. Well it was fun while it lasted."

**_Holy jumping Galleons, this man is huge!_**

Aile was kinda intimidated by the man who stood before her, compared to the other three Guardians she had found he was a giant.

"My name is Thon, it is nice to meet ya!"

He grasped her hand and shook it, the very act shook Aile's entire body.

"Well now, go to the Guardian next to the data room and collect you rewards."

As he teleported away Aile crawled out from under the building that Thon was hiding under and walked over to the Data Room, only to see the girl from before waving at her. Rushing over she was greeted with a warm hello.

"It seems that you have passed the test. Now here is your reward!"

The girl handed her a small stuffed animal and a white card key. Looking at the doll, Aile giggled.

"This is my reward? How cute!"

_**You and your obsession with stuffed animals. It still amazes me how you managed to sneak in all of the ones you had back in the Confinement Area.**_

"That is actually not for you, this is to prove that you have passed the test and are worthy of entering Area-X. If you want one I shall get you one later."

Aile continued to giggle as the girl lead her into the Transerver room, thinking of all the fun she would have when she got her own doll.

"Now, just enter the key card and the Transerver will do the rest."

Aile did as the girl instructed and soon the machine came to life and began its teleportation sequences, after that was done Aile vanished in a white flash of light, leaving the girl alone.

* * *

Sitting in silence, the girl giggled as the familiar twin orbs began to swirl around her.

"Mama, why did you help her?"

"Mama, did she deserve help?"

The girl smiled as she began to hold the orbs close to her.

"Do not worry my children, you will soon have all of the answers."

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I am not trying to keep the girls identity secret, it should be somewhat obvious who it is. Have a nice day!


	6. The Girl and the airship

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-X: Guardian Mobile Command Base_

As the teleportation ended Aile wobbled as she felt the ground under her move.

_**Ha, it's an airship. Don't worry Aile, the feeling of nausea will pass.**_

Aile gripped her head and sat down as fast as she could, attempting to stop the movement of the vessel. She began to whimper as the ship suddenly jerked upward.

**_Aile, activate my armor. I have dampeners for momentum such as this._**

After a quick flash of light Aile sat in the O armor, but she didn't move from her spot. She kept her eyes closed until she heard a door slide open. Looking up she saw Prairie smiling down at her, Giro stood behind her writing on a clipboard.

"Hello Aile, it is nice to see that you passed the test. Welcome aboard the Guardian HQ!"

"Yet everyone just calls it the 'Ancien dépliant' for the simple fact that it is a rusted piece of-oof!"

Giro didn't get to finish his joke for Prairie elbowed him in the stomach. Aile really didn't notice for the ship buckled again.

**_I believe you may want to leave the Transerver room, I don't want to have to clean up your vomit._**

Aile didn't comply, she just sat there wanting the ship to stop moving for five seconds in which she could get her bearings.

"Um Giro, could you take Aile to Fleuve and see if you can scan her Livemetal, I'll go and see if we can slow the ship."

Giro nodded and picked up Aile and started toward the lab, as soon as he left Prairie sighed.

_**Well it seems that she really doesn't like flying, how**_** ironic.**

Prairie just shrugged.

"Sometimes it just can't be helped I suppose, some people just don't like flying."

She then stopped as she realized that she answered no one.

* * *

_Area-X: Fleuve's Laboratory_

"Ah it seems that she does indeed a Livemetal that we haven't studied before!"

Fleuve rapidly typed on his computer, eyeing with great curiosity the image of a scarlet Livemetal in the shape of the Greek letter Omega.

"Yeah Fleuve that is nice and all, but that doesn't tell us where it is hidden."

Because the two could not get Aile to deactivate her armor, or tell them where exactly the Livemetal was on her person, they had to improvise and wire Aile up to the computer.

_**Well, I now know what I look like, but really doesn't help me with the other things I am curious about.**_

O huffed as he turned his attention back toward fetal position locked Aile.

**_Little sister, if you wouldn't mind, could I try and open these ciphers?_**

"Just make the ground stop shaking please."

O just shook his head, not sure on how to stop Aile's nausea at the moment, but he agreed before pulling up the locks to the ciphers.

"Hang on a minute, something is opening in the Livemetal's data."

Fleuve began to type faster, he pulled up more information as the data began to shift and change. He was about to ask Giro what could have been happening, but he was suddenly interrupted by a high pitch whine.

"Gyah! What in the world is that blasted sound?!"

Giro shook his head, turning toward Aile he was shocked to see Aile screaming in pain. Both of her eyes were glowing yellow and a thin white aura was growing around her.

"Fleuve, try to stop this whatever is happening it is harming Aile!"

Quickly complying Fleuve began to type as the aura grew larger. Finishing typing the lines of code he needed, he smashed the enter key.

The whine stopped, but before he could turn to Giro and ask him the question that was on his mind, they were both slammed into by the aura as it exploded.

Aile was the only one who heard a calm and gentle voice speak one thing.

_**"Cipher Omega 0, opened."**_

* * *

_Area-X(2): Command Room_

All of the personnel in the room were slammed forward as the ship lurched to a sudden stop, Prairie pulled herself back into her chair and turned to the operator closest to her.

"What was that?!"

"Well Ms. Prairie, there seemed to be a small explosion in Fleuve's lab."

Prairie groaned as she pulled up a damage report screen.

"Well, it seems to have stopped our ship, were just lucky that it didn't drop us out of the-"

"Ms. Prairie, large scale Maverick activity found in Area-D, they seem to be mobilizing toward Areas B and G."

Prairie just stared at the Operator almost in disbelief of her words, she quickly turned on the ship's intercom and began issuing orders.

* * *

_Area-X: Fleuve's Laboratory (what is left of it) _

_"All active personnel to Transerver Room 2 and 3, transfer coordinates D-2, and G-1. Mavericks have been spotted in these areas and are to be stopped before they are allowed to cause any major damage."_

Giro picked himself off the floor, and was helping Fleuve out from under a piece of metal when the announcement came on. He glanced hurried towards Aile and picked her up, dashing out of the room as fast as he could.

"Sorry Fleuve, I will send enough for the repairs later, but now I am needed elsewhere."

Fleuve didn't answer, he just stared at what was left of his monitor, reading the one line that repeated itself on his screen.

_"I am the blade of the Destroyer, ready to reap this world."_

"What was that all about?"

* * *

_Area-X(2): Command Center_

Giro rushed in as Prairie began to give out more orders, he got right beside her and surveyed the map that one of the Operators had brought up.

"They really have us against the wall don't they?"

"Yes, but our ground forces may be able to hold them off for the time being. By the way, what happened in the lab?"

Giro chuckled as he nodded toward Aile.

"This little ball of fun exploded as we tried to stop something from opening up in the Livemetal."

Prairie gasped as she looked down to the girl in Giro's arms.

"I hope she is alright."

"Eh, I don't think that would have caused much harm to her, but you should see Fleuve's lab. It is wrecked."

Prairie shrugged off that last statement, knowing that Fleuve was going to get very furious at the amount of repairs that were going to be needed, but she turned her attention back to Giro.

"I am sorry, but I need you to go assist the Guardians in Area D, take Aile with you, the sooner she gets off this ship, the better she will probably feel."

Giro nodded as he dashed out of the room, heading toward the Transerver. Prairie sighed as she returned her attention back to the map.

**_She will be fine, relax and continue advising the other forces._**

Prairie quickly glanced around the room, trying to find the origin of the voice.

"Okay, I really need to start taking longer vacations."

* * *

I apologize if the cipher line is seemingly bland, but I needed something to use for what was just unlocked in Aile and Model O. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed!


	7. The Girl goes to battle

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-D: Besieged Highway_

Several Galleons fired repeatedly into the small band of Guardians, downing a few before several of their own units were blown away. One Galleon turned its head as it heard a small whining sound, it didn't have enough time to warn its comrades before its head was incinerated by a fully charged shot.

Aile howled with wicked laughter as she ripped a Galleon's arms form its body. Giro cringed as he sliced one in half, she was having way too much fun killing the mavericks.

* * *

_**If I dare say, I do believe something is off with her.**_

"And what do you mean by that Z?"

_**Well first off, I can't hear her Livemetal. She is seemingly greatly pleasured by the fall of her foes, and her eyes. Those eyes are of a monster hiding in an innocent's skin.**_

Giro just chuckled at his Livemetal's convictions. He didn't really care if she had red eyes, or if her Livemetal spoke only to her, she was an ally and that is all that mattered right now.

* * *

_**Now, aim at the turret's base and dash forward so it falls behind you.**_

Aile complied as she blew apart the orb turret, she allowed a smile when she tore through a wheel mechanaloid that was behind it,

_**Aile if I may suggest, that last cipher scan seemed to have opened something. I will try and access it for you now.**_

Aile spun around and crushed a mettaur with her fist, O began to make small clicking sounds in her head, but she didn't seem to notice until she felt Giro's hand grab her shoulder.

"Aile, I am going to go ahead and go to the Slither Inc. tower, take out all of the ones I leave behind."

Nodding as Giro dashed off she turned toward the group of Guardians that were currently unloading shots into a massive Bee-like mechanaloid.

"Go ahead Ms. Aile, we'll be fine here for now!"

Aile smiled, they were finally treating her like one of them. Turing quickly she dashed toward the next area of the highway.

"Say Salvo, are you really trusting that girl so easily?"

"Bar, if that girl is willing to fight and die with us, I think that grants her some respect."

* * *

The mysterious girl frowned as she over saw the chaos from the battle below. Sitting on top of the Slither Inc. building, she shook her head as she heard the sounds of many repliroids and mechanaloids.

"So much suffering, despair, so many painful memories are being relived from such a small battle."

She smiled as she realized that the girl was in this battle.

"Well, I suppose that if she and my child are here-"

She was cut off by commotion coming from the base of the building. Three figures were fighting one another, with a fourth watching the fight as if they were the one giving the orders to the combatants.

"Oh hurry my champion, or you may be too late."

* * *

_Area-D(2): Snake Highway_

Aile grimaced as she tore through the third Bee mechanaloid she had encountered. O turned toward her as her expression darkened.

_**Little sister, why do you look as if someone just stole your teddy bear?**_

"I feel something brother, it is like I feeling someone else's pain."

Aile looked down to her hand, it was shaking ever so slightly, but it was still enough to unnerve her.

**_Listen, if you feel this bad, go meet up with that Giro guy. He may have an explanation for why you have this feeling._**

Aile silently agreed with him as she jumped over a Smiling Statue, quickly dashing toward the area that she knew where Giro would be.

* * *

_Area-D(3): Slither Inc. Head Office Building_

Aile slowed herself to regular strolling speed as the tower came into view. She began to hum as she turned the corner, only to stop when she saw Giro laying on the ground with two other armor clad figures standing above him.

The two turned from Giro's unconscious form, the one clad in purple smiled evilly.

"Well look Pandora, we have another guest."

"Brother...he said to wait..."

The purple clad figure began to laugh, with a quick flick of his wrist a long pole materialized, as he slammed it onto the ground a long, thin blade erupted from the end.

"Oh what harm would it cause if I just played with her for a bit? Hey girl what is your name?"

Aile took a step back, these two had harmed Giro and one of the was just laughing it off like it was some kind of game. Aile growled as she raised her buster toward the pair, the barrel began to glow orange.

"I am Aile, and if you are the ones who did this to Mr. Giro, then I must defeat you."

_**No Aile, don't waste your strength on these two. I sense an even stronger being farther away from here wait until they reveal themselves.**_

Not hearing O, Aile rushed forward unleashing a massive charge shot at the purple figure, she roared with rage as her eyes began to glow with a sickly yellow color.

The purple armored figure just laughed as her deflected the shot, which flew off and detonated an airship off in the distance.

"Gehahaha! Is that really all? Let me say my little crimson maiden, you are too weak to deal with me, Prometheus!"

He raised his scythe to block the oncoming attack, only to see Aile get downed by a large bolt of lightning. Aile fell to her knees, trying with all her might to keep upright.

"Prometheus, did I not tell you to wait until I returned?"

Prometheus frowned as he turned toward a towering figure of a man, the man's hand was crackling with purple energy.

"Yes, but it got boring when this one collapsed, I just thought it would be fun to play with this chosen."

The man chuckled as he looked toward the downed Giro, raising his hand he began to fill Giro with dark energy. Satisfied with his work, the man turned toward the two and smiled.

"Come Pandora, Prometheus, let's allow these two to settle things from here."

With that the man teleported and soon after, Pandora followed only Prometheus stayed to look at the two fallen warriors.

"He never lets me have fun."

As he teleported, O began to shout information to Aile.

_**Personal shields down to 5%, sister if we don't move soon we may be over taken by the mavericks.**_

"I know brother, but I can't move..."

Aile groaned as she tried to stand up, her armor seemed to be heavier than normal. It was as if the armor wasn't acting as a second skin at the moment.

_**Well, if I can get some of the main functions up and running, we may be able to get Giro and leave.**_

"**Aile...**"

Aile looked up toward where the voice had come from, and she gasped. Giro was standing, albeit shakily, with a large purple aura surrounding him, red circles sat in the place of his eyes. He looked as if her was trying to stop himself from moving.

"Mr. Giro-"

"**S-shoot...M-me...**"

* * *

Well I am sorry if this chapter seems a bit off, I have been a little out of it recently. I promise the next chapter will be better. To answer a really kind reviewer, I will attempt to show how Giro feels when he learns about Aile next chapter, if not then, the chapter after the next. I apologize for my rambling, I hope you enjoy!


	8. The Girl's power pt1

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-D(3): Slither Inc. Head Office Building_

Aile didn't know when the fight started, or how long she and Giro had been fighting. They just kept going at one another like rabid animals in a cage. Aile was so into stopping Giro that she really didn't notice it when he cut across her armor with his sword, she just unloaded a fully charged buster shot into his chest to knock him away from her.

_**A-aile...I don't know how much longer I can hold this form. We need to pull back, he is too strong!**_

Aile was about to give a retort when Giro slammed into her and threw her to the ground, Aile rolled as his sword impaled where she was.

Slowly getting into a standing position, Aile suddenly felt her exhaustion take hold. She couldn't feel her arms or legs anymore, they just felt like weights.

"Brother...I just can't continue, I need your help."

O just nodded, even though he was as exhausted Aile was, he had a duty to assist her.

_**Alright, just let me take over and fight for now.**_

Aile smiled to herself as she felt the familiar sensation of the O.I.S. and O taking over.

* * *

The girl frowned as she continued to watch the bought between the two warriors.

"I have to do something, even if it means I have to reveal my presence to them.

As she stood, she was suddenly stopped by a shriek of pain.

* * *

**"Haha..Decent attack, I would never have seen that..."**

**"Neither did I."**

Aile stood there, a sword sticking out from her shoulder, feeling the blade start to boil the blood leaking from the wound, she carefully removed it. She threw the blade away and winced as she felt the cold air hit the wound. Turning toward Giro, who was holding his bleeding stomach, she chuckled.

O had managed to dodge back fast enough to avoid a fatal blow from Giro, but Giro being that close to her gun, didn't fare much better.

**"I seem to be defeated, nice going."**

With that last statement, Giro fell to the ground unconscious, O smiled as she maneuvered toward the downed warrior.

"No no no, not yet."

Aile dodged to the side as two more lightning bolts came down, one missed while the other hit the downed Giro.

"So it seems that you do learn quickly, impressive."

Aile looked up to see the mysterious man walk out of the shadows, followed by Pandora.

"Extract the codes from him. I need to discuss something with this Chosen."

Silently following his command Pandora activated two drones to obtain the data.

**"You and I have nothing to speak about. You harmed my sister and her friend, I am just here to defeat you."**

To add emphasis she raised her buster, which seemed to be going haywire with its charging. The man just laughed.

"So it seems the Livemetal comes to speak for its master, how touching."

The white aura around Aile visibly twitched as she began to growl.

"Well my little 'Crimson Maiden', I just had my curiosity peaked."

Aile squinted her eyes, her rage building.

**"What does that mean?"**

The man began to laugh as he raised his hand into the air.

"I just found it curious why the little monster didn't want to face her creator, the envoy of the Model V fragment!"

Aile stepped back, shock filled her face.

**"What did you just- AAAAHHHH!"**

While Aile was distracted she was struck by an even larger lightning bolt than before. She crumpled to her knees. Pain slowly replaced shock as the electricity crackled over her armor.

"Data collection...complete."

The man nodded as his smile widened. He turned away from Aile and started to walk away.

"My name is Serpent, you may find me when you become stronger."

The two vanished as Aile tried to move. She had managed to move her arms when she heard something.

"A-aile, are you alright?"

**"I apologize, but Aile is currently incapacitated, I am her brother Model O."**

The blond nodded, wincing in pain as he began to sit up.

**"No, you shouldn't move, you are too injured!"**

She became really confused when Giro began to chuckle.

"Nah, Z's shields are still at 250%. Even those lightning strikes didn't really do anything."

Nodding Aile suddenly inhaled sharply, pain slowly began to course through her body like fire.

"Are you okay O?"

**"I-I don't know, it feels like Aile is trying to break out, but something is different..."**

"What?"

* * *

_(Aile and O's __mind scape)_

_"Aile, what are you doing?!"_

_O stood there watching as a fetal position Aile sitting in the middle of an increasing void. He grew unnerved as she looked up at him with those sickly yellow eyes. _

_"He...created me? What does that mean brother?"_

_"Little sister, I wouldn't know what he meant. He possibly stated that to scare you."_

_Aile shook her head as a black aura surrounded her._

_"No, he meant it. And with that said I must do something."_

_O chuckled nervously as he asked his next question._

_"And what would that be sister?"_

_"I must kill him."_

* * *

_Area-D(3):__Slither Inc. Head Office Building_

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

Giro stood there in awe as a large ring of crimson energy began to form around Aile. Her screams, which sounded metallic, filled the air as her body began to glow white, black lines formed patterns over her body.

"Z, what is happening?"

**_It would seem that her Livemetal is going through some sort of metamorphosis. The amount of energy she is expelling is reaching critical, we must move to a safe distance away!_**

Giro shook his head as the ring of energy formed into a column. Giro put up his arm as the wind became violent.

"No, we need to stay and see if she is alright!"

* * *

_Area-X(3): Command center_

"Ms. Prairie, a large energy signal is being detected in Area D. It seems to be spreading toward other sections. All units are awaiting orders for evacuation."

Prairie frantically looked over her counsel, which had data seemingly flying by at the speed of light.

"Order Teams 2 and 3 to return, and tell Team 1 to go investigate after the energy subsides."

"Roger!"

* * *

___Area-D(3):__Slither Inc. Head Office Building_

Giro couldn't really believe his eyes as the energy faded. Aile stood there, but her armor had changed.

Instead of the crimson vest, gauntlets, and boots Aile stood in white armor. Her vest and helmet were gone, replaced by two large side fins and long white hair, a black diamond like pattern running down her front. She had large pointed shoulder armor and gauntlets. A small cape fluttered from her waist.

"Aile?"

Aile didn't seem to respond, only opening her eyes when a large ship passed overhead.

"That is a Slither Inc. Airship! Serpent is escaping!"

Aile looked up at the ship as a long cross shaped blade materialized in her hand, raising it above her head when a crimson aura formed around her.

Without saying a word she brought the blade down. Giro's eyes widened when a large white crescent shot forth. It flew toward the ship, only missing by a few feet.

"Aile, are you alright?"

Aile turned toward him and smiled widely, but before she could say anything the aura vanished and the armor flashed back to normal before vanishing. She collapsed when several Guardians entered the area.

"Mr. Giro, are you alright?"

"Yes, but get Aile, we need to get her and hurry back to the HQ!"

Without uttering another word the group gathered around Aile and maneuvered to the Transerver.

* * *

Sitting above them, the girl blinked back her worry.

"This is something I did not for see. I must go with them.

Pulling out a Guardian helmet, the girl placed it on her head as she teleported to the ship.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. It may not seem that long, but I may have to split this chapter in two. Have a nice day!


	9. The Girl's power pt2

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-Aile(1): Galleon's Tea Party_

**_Aile..._**

_Aile didn't want to answer, she was too comfortable sleeping. She just ignored the voice that seemed to want to forcefully interrupt her tea party with a Galleon._

_"More sugar Mrs. Ginseng? You really don't seem to like it plain."_

_Before the Galleon, who was dressed in Victorian era attire, could answer the voice spoke again._

_**Aile...Wake...up...!**_

_Groaning angrily, Aile complied with the voice and allowed herself to return to the land of physics, and to the rocking of a ship._

* * *

_Area-X(2): Medical Bay_

Aile quickly jumped out of her sleep, only to instantly lock into the fetal position. O gave a sigh of relief when he saw that she had awoken.

**_Aile, it is so good to see you awake. It has-_**

"Make. It. Stop."

O chuckled to himself as he gave a reassuring nudge to Aile. The girl really didn't take to the gesture for she just shrunk down even smaller.

_**Aile, the ship is docking for repairs, so it will stop soon. It seems that your energy during your little tantrum disabled some systems that are crucial to navigation and flight.**_

"What tantrum? Did I do something wrong?"

O didn't answer, for he knew it better not to give a reply to her question.

_**Oh, Giro was waiting for you to wake up. He apparently had some questions for you when you**__**did.**_

Aile gave no sign of hearing him, but O knew that she got the message.

* * *

_Area-J: Ocean Port_

_'All Repair teams report to stations 2, 3, and 7. I repeat all Repair teams report to stations 2, 3, and 7.'_

Aile sighed as she avoided another repair team running past. The Guardians had been frantically running about repairing parts of the ship that apparently been hit with an E.M.P., which she couldn't remember happening.

After the ship had landed, and the doctor saying she was fine, Aile began to explore the ship, this lead to Aile scaring a few of the Repliroids out of their minds and obtaining one free rocket from a nice girl called Cedre.

"Now on to that meeting with Mr. Giro-wha?!"

Before Aile could finish her sentence, she was suddenly pulled into a room. Aile was pushed into a chair before she could do anything. Taking a few seconds to reorient herself, she smiled when she noticed Giro standing before her.

"Hello Mr. Giro, how are you doing?"

Giro shrugged, pointing at his left arm, which was in a sling.

"Well, they say it will take a couple of days to heal. It isn't that much of an inconvenience really."

Aile nodded, it was nice to see that Giro was okay. It was really frightening to see someone she knew get hurt like that. Giro however, didn't return the smile.

"Aile, may I ask you and your Livemetal a question?"

Aile tilted her head to the side, a look of curiosity replacing her smile.

"Well you can ask me, but I don't know how you would ask Big Brother."

Giro nodded, he walked over to a desk and retrieved a folder.

"Aile, can you let your 'brother' answer the first question?"

Shrugging, Aile closed her eyes. After several seconds she opened them as her hair faded into white. She turned cautious crimson eyes toward the man.

"Model O I presume?"

**"Yes Giro it is I, what do you wish to ask of me?" **

Giro's frown deepened as he gave the folder to Aile, who just glanced at it like it was going to hurt her.

"I want to know just one thing; Who are you?"

Aile seemed to flinch at the question, yet she remained calm as she answered.

**"I am Livemetal Model O. Guardian and adoptive brother to Aile. I am here simply to watch over her."**

Glancing up to Giro, whose frown grew, she squinted her eyes.

**"However, I doubt that is the answer you seek from me."**

"No that is not, I assumed that you, being her brother, would tell me who the girl is that you inhabit."

**"I will tell you Giro, but you must have a patient mind, for it is a tale that haunts us to this day."**

* * *

_Area-H: Amusement Park (Ten Years Ago)_

_There was mass panic in the park. Thousands of mavericks marched through the area, slaying hundreds with each step. Screams filled the previously peaceful atmosphere, turning it into a literal nightmare. _

_One young girl stood before a group of spider Mechaniloids marched toward her, fear holding her in place. The spiders stopped, their mouths opening to reveal a hidden plasma turret. The girl let out a scream as she turned and ran. She didn't even make it a few feet before a plasma bolt tore through her back and through her chest._

_The girl fell to the ground, cold beginning to seep into her as the spiders marched one. Tears began to well up in her eyes as the cold slowly became darkness._

* * *

_"Little one, please wake up."_

_The child didn't understand what was happening, all she knew was that a warm embrace surrounded her, as if it were trying to comfort her._

_The child slowly opened her eyes to see a girl holding her. The girl had long purple hair and wore a long white dress, her eyes and smile were warm._

_"Yeah, you finally woke up, that makes me so happy."_

_"Who are you miss?"_

_The girl giggled as she pulled the child closer, giggling as she lifted a hand slowly._

_"You can think me as a fairy little one. I am here to bestow a small gift to you."_

_Opening her hand, a small red light orb formed. The child smiled at the warmth the light in her hand gave off._

_"You will have a power that will make you strong enough to help a lot of people."_

_Placing the hand toward the child's chest the light sank into it, the wound slowly repaired itself and vanished. The child giggled at the sensation._

_"Now, I must leave you now, but I will return one day to assist you at your darkest of days."_

_The child frowned as she began to tear up, the girl wiped away the tears and started to reassure her._

_"Don't worry my child, it will not be long before I return."_

_The child slowly shook her head, the girl met the small jade orbs with her silver._

_"Who am I?"_

_The girl giggled as she set the child down._

_"Is that all little one? Then let us see, your name shall be...Aile."_

_"Okay!"_

* * *

_Area-J: Ocean Port_

"Wait, you aren't trying to say what i think your saying."

Aile slowly nodded, she wiped away a tear that had formed.

**"Aile was an orphan wandering through Area H during the massacres. She was then found by Slither Inc. security forces who then captured her and kept her in a containment facility until recently."**

"That is not what I meant, however depressing. I mean, you are her heart!?"

* * *

I seem to need to split this into a _third _part. I hope you have enjoyed. Sorry if this chapter got kinda dark. Aile's back story will continue next chapter. Have a nice day!


	10. The Girl and her secrets

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-J: Ocean Port _

Aile glared at Giro for a few moments, she then shrugged.

**"Yes Giro if you want to be so blunt, I am her heart, however I don't know what I am actually supposed to do."**

Aile looked down to her hands, which she clenched in aggravation. Giro raised an eyebrow at the action.

**"I awoke to this girl's torment at the facility. I swore on that day that I would never leave her."**

"Well do you not think that maybe you are the reason for her torment?"

Aile slowly nodded as she looked up to Giro, who shivered slightly from her cold gaze.

**"The people who captured her wanted to take me away and use my power when they discovered my energy signature. I however would never allow them to take me from her, for obvious reasons." **

Giro shook his head and slowly approached Aile, laying a hand on her shoulder he gave a reassuring squeeze as the girl started to tear up.

**"She went through so much physical and mental stress, I could only sit there and block out the more ****_painful _****memories...I am a horrible brother." **

"Then why don't you tell me about her time at the facility."

**"Well, as much as I would want to recount those tales, I don't think Aile would be able to block them out anymore."**

* * *

_(Just outside the room) _

The girl let out a quiet sigh at hearing O's tale. She couldn't really believe that O was one of the many things that was wrong with Aile's life.

"I tried to save her...yet it seems that I only harmed her."

_"Mamma, are you sad?"_

_"Mama, are you worried?"_

The girl nodded slowly as she began to softly pet the little elves' heads.

"Yes my children, for it seems that I have hurt someone dear to me."

* * *

_(Back in Giro's room)_

"Now, I only have one more question, but I need Aile to answer it."

Aile blinked as a worried expression crossed over her features. Giro didn't see that for he walked over to his desk.

**"Giro, what ever you may need to know I will tell you."**

"No, I need Aile to answer me."

**"I know, but I am-"**

She was suddenly stopped as Giro turned toward her, anger flashing in his eyes for a few brief moments. He exhaled slowly as he restated his earlier statement.

"No. I need Aile's answer. You would likely lie for her."

Aile stood up and reached for Giro's hand, after gripping it Aile spoke.

**"Before I let you reap Aile's fragile mind for an answer, let me just warn you. Do not take out any rage on her, she sees you as a friend and I do not want that to be endangered."**

"Okay, I promise that I will not hold any grudge against the girl."

Aile nodded and slowly closed her eyes. Her hair faded back to her natural brown color, and a few moments later her eyes fluttered open. Looking up to Giro, Aile gave him a warm smile.

"Hi Mr. Giro! Did brother give you the answers you were looking for?"

"Yes to all but one. This one I need you to answer."

Aile nodded quickly, seeming eager to answer his question. Giro reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a photo.

"Now Aile, have you ever seen this boy?"

Looking down at the photo Aile's eyes widened when she saw that it was the boy that she had gotten the clothes from.

"N-no, I haven't seen him..."

Giro sighed, he could tell she wasn't being truthful, yet he made a promise to not get mad.

"Aile, tell me the truth. Have you seen him?"

Aile looked away from the photo and locked her innocent eyes with Giro's determined ones.

"I-I...have seen him...i-in the forest."

Giro raised an eyebrow when Aile suddenly hugged him, he could feel her tears on his shirt.

"So you saw him, where?"

"In the wreckage of a transport vehicle..."

Giro grew curious at her muffled reply, but before he was about to ask his final question the girl suddenly exploded into the room.

"Mr. Giro, you are needed in Station 7 immediately!"

Giro's concentration was suddenly broken, turning to the girl he nodded and dashed from the room. The girl rushed toward Aile, wrapping her in a hug as they both slid to the floor.

"Sh, it is alright Aile. The bad man is gone now, stop your tears."

The girl slid her helmet off and laid her head on Aile's as small orange and blue orbs began to float around them.

_"Mamma, why are you hugging her?"_

_"Mamma, do you know this girl?"_

The girl nodded as her grip tightened on Aile.

"Yes my children...for she is my child."

* * *

And another thing I have to cut off, I apologize if this annoys you. I am ending it at that because I have something planned for the Mysterious Girl and Aile next chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this. Have a nice day!


	11. The Girl her Family secrets

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-J: Ocean Port_

The mysterious girl sat beside Aile's bed, waiting on the girl to wake up from her nap. She sighed happily upon seeing the sleeping girl's peaceful face.

"Ah, how long it has been since I have seen this face."

As she was admiring Aile's sleeping form, she felt the two orbs begin to float around her.

_"Mama, are you her Mama too?"_

_"Mama, is she our sister?"_

The girl smiled as she maneuvered the two floating orbs closer to Aile. She giggled as she felt the two of their caution toward the girl.

"There is no need to worry my children. She is nothing you need to fear."

The two floated around Aile, brushing against her ever so slightly. After a few moments of this Aile swatted at them and the rushed back to behind the girl.

_"Mama, how is she your daughter?"_

The girl chuckled as the red orb floated in front of her. Petting it she went back to watching Aile.

"That is something that you need not worry about Crea, just believe me."

* * *

_Area-Aile(2): Fairy Playground_

_A young Aile sat on the swing set, humming as she swung and observing her surroundings. It was a seemingly innocent playground, if it weren't for all of the dead bodies littering the ground, most of which resembled different Ailes._

_Aile didn't seem to mind, she just kept swinging and humming. She didn't even bat an eye as a crimson armored man walked up and sat down in the swing next to her._

**_"So this is where you went after that girl found you. I can say I am not surprised."_**

_Aile moved her innocent red eyes toward the man, but she didn't say anything in retort. Stopping in her swing she got off and headed for the slide. The man sighed, he knew why Aile was like this and he didn't like it._

**_"Aile, you need to stop this. I have told you before that your past is nothing to fear. I can't even remember it."_**

_Ignoring him again, the girl slid down the slide and went to go again. The man sighed as he stood up, only to be halted by a hand on his shoulder. Quickly turning around he was surprised by a girl who was a long white dress._

_**"Who are you? No one but Aile and myself are allowed in here."**_

_"You know who I am my champion. Even if the memories are sealed behind my ciphers, the memory is still there."_

_The man winced as he was suddenly struck by a feeling of nausea. The girl gave him a sad smile as a knowing look crossed his features._

_**"Wait, no...it can't be you."**_

_The girl nodded as she grasped his hand and started pulling him toward Aile, who was staring at them from atop the slide._

_"Yes my champion, it is me. I left a piece of me with her so that I could watch over her as she grew."_

_The man grew angry at the girl, he pulled his hand from her and turned away. The girl moved toward him, but she stopped._

_"I understand your anger Ome-"_

**_"You left her, in a confinement facility! Because of that she had to endure years of torture at the power you gave her, me!"_**

_"If I didn't give you to her, she would have died...surely you understand my reasoning?"_

_As the two were talking Aile wandered over and pulled on the man's bracer, he turned toward her and his eyes widened at the sight that she was crying. The girl lowered down to Aile's level and opened her arms. Aile stood for a few seconds and then ran toward the girl, who picked her up in a hug._

_Aile and the girl began to giggle and twirl around, the man winced at the sight._

_"Mommy, you came back!"_

_The girl nodded as she set Aile down. She continued to hug her as the Man walked past._

**_"She is broken, and you are the cause. I want nothing to do with you."_**

_The man was about to vanish when Aile grabbed his hand, turning toward her he allowed himself a small smile at her look of innocence._

_"No brother, stay and play with mommy and me!"_

_Shaking his head the man began to glow a soft crimson._

_**"No little sister, you stay here. I am needed elsewhere."**_

_"Wait! Before you go, I need to warn you of something."_

_Groaning he turned toward the girl again as she picked up Aile._

_"You have opened one of the seven seals, you need to break them all for what is to come, _He_ is looking for you."_

_The man nodded as he became a glowing orb which flew off into the distant sky. Waving for a few moments the girl returned her gaze to Aile._

_"Now, you must wake from this world my daughter. You are needed in the land of light."_

_Aile vigorously shook her head, not wanting to leave. The girl sighed as she placed a hand to Aile's head._

_"My little wing, I will stay here for when you need me again, but you must wake up."_

_A red light began to envelop Aile as the world began to break apart into white._

* * *

_Area-J: Ocean Port_

Aile's eyes fluttered open, instantly observing her surroundings. She was in a bed with a chair pulled up to it. In the chair sat a black cat stuffed animal with a feather tied to it.

Reaching toward the doll Aile smiled as small memories began to flow into her. O gasped at her sudden movement.

_**Aile, oh is it good to see you are alright. After that girl got to you, you passed out and have been like this for several hours. Aile, what are you**__**doing?**_

Aile giggled as she pulled the doll close to her, she ignored O as the happy feelings began to grow.

"I found her big brother. I found Mama."

O didn't answer, for he didn't understand what she meant by that. He shook himself as he began speaking again.

_**Aile, Prairie was looking for you. She wants to see if your up for a couple of missions while the ship is docked.**_

Sitting up Aile nodded as she placed the doll onto her pillow. Making sure that it was placed right, she then jumped out of her bed. Making one movement she opened the door and retrieved her shoes.

Rushing out of the room she passed by several Guardians who stopped and wondered about her overly happy demeanor.

Standing in the shadows the mysterious girl smiled as she vanished.

* * *

Next up will be the start of the missions. I hope you have enjoyed this small insight into who the girl is. She is who she seems, but my own twist on it. If not too much to ask would anyone like to pick a name for the girl? I hope you have a nice day!


	12. The Girl and the first Warden

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-J: Ocean Port_

Aile quickly dashed through the door to the command center, glomping a very surprised Prairie.

"Prairie, brother said you have a mission for me."

As the commander composed herself she smiled and returned the hug. Aile started to giggle as Prairie began to pat her head.

"Yes Aile, I have a couple for you. Boy, you seem happy."

"Yeah, I just met someone that I haven't seen in years."

Prairie again nodded as she picked up a data disk, she put it into Aile's hands as she returned to her computer.

"I would first like you to head toward Area E, the power plant there seems to have become operational after all these years."

As she turned around it surprised her to see that Aile was already gone, the door was still closing, Prairie chuckled.

"So impatient, I didn't even tell her why I needed her to go there."

_**Well, if you were in her position you would probably do the**_** same.**

Prairie grimaced.

"Okay, whoever you are, you need to stop doing that. It is bad enough that I don't know who you are."

_**I apologize, but my identity must stay secret for the time being.**_

"Fine, but warn me when you are going to say something."

* * *

_Area-C: Residential_

Aile stood before the ancient door that led to area E, it was rusted in some spots it didn't seem like it had been used in years. Aile gave a whistle.

"I didn't think it would be that bad."

_**Quick question Aile, how did you know where this was?**_

"I referenced your internal navigational systems for any abnormalities, there was a massive energy signature coming from this area. It was an easy guess."

O just sat there staring at Aile with a blank look. Aile just giggled as she pushed to activation panel. The door creaked open slowly, the two twitched when the door locked into place.

"Don't think too hard on it brother, just know that I did it."

And with that the two dashed into the power plant.

* * *

_Area-E(?): -Unknown Area-_

A lone figure stood above the compound, his red eyes scanning everything in the area. His eyes narrowed when he noticed a white clad human dance through the hordes of mavericks.

"Hehehe, So she has finally arrived! Now let's see if she has what it takes to reach me."

The figure winced slightly as he felt electricity crackle through his arms.

"Now my precious little Livemetal, it is not polite to struggle."

* * *

_Area-E(2): Power Plant Core_

Aile yelped in pain as an Electrical Face bit down on her arm, it began to spread lightning through her armor. Pushing her free hand into its face her gauntlet's palm opened and fired a green pulse. The mechaniloid exploded violently, it threw Aile into the wall.

_**Aile, since this armor is more open, I would advise taking it**_** slower.**

Pulling herself off the ground, Aile activated the Sub-tank that she had gotten earlier.

"Yeah, but it doesn't help that they are right on top of me."

_**You could try using the Claymore. It would take out those close enemies easier.**_

Aile punched the activation panel and the door rocketed open. She just shook her head.

"I would rather you teach me how to use it instead of me-gyah!"

Aile didn't get to finish her statement for she was rammed against the wall by a massive spiked wheel. The wheel started turning and it began to tear into her armor.

Slamming her hand onto the wheel, parts of her gauntlet being sent flying, she fired off a pulse that tore through it and the machine behind it. Aile coughed up some blood as she saw it explode. O winced at her pained expression.

_**Maybe I should take over sister, you seem a little too**_** wounded.**

Aile downed the rest of her Sub-Tank and shook her head.

"No, I need to do this. What kind of little sister would I be if I kept running to my big brother for help."

Wiping the blood from her lips she ran into the next room, not hearing what O said next.

_**Yet it is a brother's oath to protect his sister...**_

* * *

_Area-E(3): Power Conversion Area_

"Man, who would think that those Cyber-Elves were so hyper."

_**Well, they must have been attracted to your scent. You do smell particularly**_** E-crystalish.**

Aile ran as she headed toward the exit, she stopped the factory's power functioning and wanted to leave as fast as possible. Making it past the Converter Tower she was suddenly grabbed and thrown into the air.

"Hehehe, So nice to see that you could survive long enough to see me."

Looking up Aile locked eyes with a Raptor-like mechaniloid, she then stopped all thought when she realized that she was flying. She locked up as the maverick crashed her into the tower.

"Scared of heights are we? Well then, I will indeed have fun toying with you!"

He began to repeatedly slash at her with his wings, each strike felt like a overcharged tazer. The normally quiet atmosphere was filled with Aile's pained screams. O was slowly losing his patience.

_**Okay that is it, move over**_** Aile!**

A red aura formed around Aile as she raised her arm, a large sword sword formed and was brought down onto the maverick. Bright red lights flashed and a mechanical howl sounded through the air as Aile was dropped to the dirt.

Painfully standing up Aile watched as the green mechaniloid plummeted towards the ground. He raised himself awkwardly for he was missing a wing.

"Well, that was unsporting of you! Nerveless that was a brilliant blow. My name is Hivolt the Raptor Falseroid, come let us finish our little dance!"

To emphasize his point he turned his arm into a bladed arm, his personality changing into a more serious one. O smirked as he felt Aile poke at him.

_"No, I want to beat him! You're mean!"_

**"Settle down little sister, I just had to get you away from him."**

O sat back as Aile took back control. Hivolt dashed forward as sliced down at Aile, who clumsily blocked it with her Claymore. Hivolt twisted his arm and knocked it out of her hands. He then viciously kneed her in the stomach.

"Too slow."

Recovering quickly Aile punched forward, but blinked as Hivolt vanished. She then felt a surge of pain as Hivolt cut into her body suit. Falling to the ground Aile felt her hold on consciousness slipping.

"I thought Serpent's little 'Crimson Maiden' would hold out longer than this. You aren't even worthy of taking my Livemetal!"

Hivolt began to gather his energies into his wing, he let out a laugh as he readied his final attack.

"Take this you reje-"

Hivolt didn't finish his statement as he felt his body slide in two. Falling to the dirt he couldn't understand what had just happened.

Aile stood behind his still standing lower half, the Claymore in her hands. Blood trickled down her face as she turned. Moving swiftly she had Hivolt's head in her hands, she locked sad eyes with the falseroid.

"Sorry Mr. Hivolt, but you had to die."

She then crushed his head, a mini explosion filled the area around her. She exhaled as her armor faded and she sank to her knees.

"That was a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"That is because you have no combat experience that would have prepared you for that."

Aile quickly spun around and fell back, standing there was a tall man wearing green robes, strange wings sprouted from his back. His cold gaze seemed to be peering into her soul.

"Who are you mister?"

"I am called Harpuia, Guardian of the winds. Can I assume I am speaking with the heir of the Crimson Destroyer?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. I apologize for the last few chapters getting way off course, but the next few will return to the regular story line. Better fights between the Falseroids I promise. Have a nice day!


	13. The Girl and the second Warden

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-J: Oceanic Port (Training Area)_

Prairie glanced lazily at the two sparring warriors, the two seemed like blurs to her. One of the blurs halted to reveal itself to be Aile in her Crimson armor. She was breathing rather heavily using her sword as a crutch. Prairie blinked in surprise as a small tornado came and smacked her into the wall.

"Never stop when in battle, it gives your opponent the upper hand."

The second blur halted to reveal a rather noble looking Repliroid. Harpuia walked toward the wall and pulled the girl out. Aile fell to the floor and gasped for breathe.

"Easy...for...you...to say. Your not human..."

"And you are wearing armor based off of another Repliroid. You act as if you expect me not to treat you as a warrior."

Aile seemed slightly defeated, but that look quickly dissipated when she tried to hit his legs. Harpuia vanished and reappeared on the other side.

"Too slow."

Prairie giggled as Aile seemed to get extremely frustrated. She was so preoccupied with the little display that she didn't notice Giro walk in beside her.

"So, that is one of the four legendary guardians?"

"Yes, it is nice to see him again."

Giro narrowed his eyes as he witnessed Harpuia strike Aile with one of his sabers, allowing a small smile as Aile took the sword and threw it away.

"I agree it is nice, but how is he here? The last I heard he was locked inside the Livemetal, and no one should be able to come back from that."

Prairie shrugged as she turned back to the match, after a few moments she suddenly clapped her hands as a realization came to her.

"Oh, Aile! I have another mission I need you to take care of!"

Aile turned and saluted as she was met with Harpuia's boot to the stomach.

* * *

_Area-F: Frozen Wastelands_

_**Oh Holy Croire it's cold out here!**_

"I don't know what you mean brother, it is fairly warm out here."

Aile stood at the entrance of the frozen tundra before her. She exhaled and smiled at the large plume of smoke.

"I think that this mission will be a fun one!"

O grumbled as the girl dashed into the distance. He didn't believe that he would be enjoying this as much as she did.

* * *

_Area-J: Oceanic Port_

"So what am I to do now?"

Prairie just stared at Harpuia with a look of confusion. She had set him down with some of her paperwork that needed to be filled, and he had finished with it in under a couple minutes.

"Just how did you manage that?"

"It is easy, when Copy X fell I had to fill in as Neo Arcadia's leader. Paperwork like this doesn't even compare to that."

Prairie slid into her chair, she sighed when Harpuia tilted his head and gave her a questioning glance.

"So Alouette, how long has it been since you took over the Guardians?"

Prairie shot Harpuia a bizarre look, she then groaned as she stood up and stretched.

"I took over fifty years ago. After Sis left it was all I could do."

_**Well, you could have said no. You have your own destiny.**_

Prairie sighed as she put a hand to her temple, Harpuia gave a slow nod as he picked up a file.

"So did you send Aile to Area F for the Falseroid, or the fact that the area has data pertaining to the archaeological unit assigned there?"

Prairie spun toward him and slammed her hands onto his desk.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

* * *

_Area-F(2): Bottomless Reservoir _

Blowing apart a Frozen Face with the O-Buster, Aile was met with a large body of water. She frowned as her navigational system told her that the door was on the bottom.

"Brother, I don't think I can hold my breath for that long. Have any ideas?"

_**I found something that may help, jump in and it should activate.**_

Aile had a deadpan look cross over her face as she turned toward her brother.

"How reassuring that you don't know for sure that it will work."

O just chuckled as he began the activation protocols for the system.

_**What's this? You are finally talking back to me? I thought that it wouldn't take this long.**_

Aile stuck out her tongue as she lifted her leg and fell into the water. As soon as the armor made contact a black visor and face mask locked over her face. She was momentarily blinded before a H.U.D. like screen came on. She smiled wickedly as it locked onto a nearby enemy and it's weak-points.

"Oh, this will be even doubly fun!"

* * *

_Area-F(4): Abyssal Core_

A small silhouette moved through the water swiftly and quietly. Its red eyes scanning the ocean floor for anything of interest. The small form stopped and grabbed a small clam shell, admiring it closely it was then fastened to its helmet right as a beeping sound came over the intercom.

"Hmph, so Hivolt didn't kill her. And just when I thought I was going to have an easy day."

Crossing her arms the small figure barely flinched when two large eyes opened behind her, her voice became sinister and deep as the leviathan opened its maw. A large missile like pod slid into launching position.

"Well, I suppose it _could _remain being an easy day."

* * *

_Area-J(3): Ocean Lockdown_

Aile grinned with satisfaction as she dismembered a Galleon Diver. She turned and shot a fish mechaniloid and continued through the door.

_**Well it would seem that we are nearing a large air pocket.**_

Swimming upward Aile broke the surface of the water, only to be met with a loud whine.

"Gyah! What is that?!"

_Whoever...run...BZZT we need this data to...BZZZT_

_**It sounds like an old distress system has activated. I can't make out the message, seems a bit ancient if you ask me.**_

"Well isn't there a way to shut it off?"

O gave a conformation beep and the message shut off. Nodding Aile climbed out of the water, however she was fell back in when a very loud message came over her comm.

_"AILE WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?!"_

Climbing out a second time she placed her hand on the button and clicked her link on.

"I am currently in what seems like an underwater lab. Please don't shout, it hurts when you do."

There was a brief shuffling on the other end before Prairie gave a response.

_"Oh sorry, I just learned of something from Harpuia. I need you to collect some data for me that is located behind the core of the area."_

Aile nodded just as warning bleeps started to sound.

"Brother, what is that?"

_**I sense several heat signatures heading towards us at a high velocity. It would seem that the enemy knows we are here.**_

As O finished speaking, a large pod landed next to them and locked itself into the ground. Aile only had time to blink as the pod exploded. What happened next was rather confusing.

Aile was flung under a small outcropping as more pods landed, they began to detonate violently. Large chunks began to fall around her as more and more pods landed. Aile began to whimper as a large column landed on top of her hiding place. O was shouting at her, but she couldn't hear him, her ears were ringing and the explosions were seeming to be getting louder.

* * *

_(20 minutes later)_

After the explosions had finally ended and as Aile regained her hearing, she crawled out from under her outcropping. She stood shakily as she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort.

"Ah, you survived. That is so rude of you!"

Turning herself toward the voice Aile saw a small mermaid Repliroid. The small machine began to giggle as Aile fell to her knees.

"I must be a worse shot than I thought, hehe. Well it seems like just hitting near you did the job just as well."

Aile blinked back slight tears, it had an innocent face, but this machine was just as cruel as someone she remembered.

"W-wh-who a-are you?"

The little thing through her head back in wicked laughter.

"I am Lurerre, the most beautiful of the Falseroids! I welcome you to catch me and retrieve the Livemetal after you can finally stand again, see you soon my little Crimson Petal."

After that was said Lurerre jumped into the small pool of water behind her and vanished. Aile fell to the floor as her armor disengaged.

_**Aile what are you doing? You'll freeze without the armor, reactivate it this instance!**_

Aile just sat there shivering as more tears slid down her cheeks, her eyes were filled with some primeval fear. O shook himself to rid his mind of the image.

"She...is one of them..."

O was about to say something, but he was suddenly stopped with the realization of what she just said.

_**No, Aile, it can't possibly be her. She wasn't a Falseroid when we were there. There is nothing to fear.**_

There was only one thing that Aile truly feared, it was something from her childhood at the facility, that was a group of Repliroids known as the 'Wardens'. O began to try and soothe Aile's fear and tried to get her to stand.

_**Aile, even if it is one of them you are stronger than them now that you have me. I would never allow them to repeat the travesties of the past.**_

Aile didn't respond, but her armor soon reactivated with a grayish hue instead of the crimson. O sighed and gently nudged Aile aside and slid into control.

**"I'm sorry sister, but we need to continue onward."  
**

Standing up O forced Aile's body to move toward the opening in the floor. Looking down to her hands, Aile frowned when the red didn't return this was followed by a sigh.

**"Seems I cannot be at full power with out Aile's soul being one with mine."**

Shaking her head she jumped into the water. Landing on the bottom she activated her armor's spotlights. Advancing forward she was suddenly halted as a massive set of jaws closed around her. Pulling out her buster she fired rapidly, but the shots were just absorbed by the metal.

"Hehe, do you think that little pea-shooter will harm me?"

Looking down Aile spotted Lurerre sitting on one of the many interior teeth. Giggling she snapped her fingers and another missile pod loaded into the center.

**"Are you insane! If you fire that off here you'll also be caught in the blast!"**

"You know nothing about my design do you? Just sit and watch."

Snapping her fingers again the missile detonated, sending Aile into one of the teeth while Lurerre was vaporized.

**"Fool, geh, she blew herself up and didn't kill me..."**

Aile tried to dislodge the tooth from her back, it took her several agonizing moments, but the task was completed.

"You know, I told you to just watch! How rude of you!"

With horror filling her eyes, even though they were hidden, Lurerre's body slowly reforged from floating ice shards.

**"How? You vaporized yourself!"**

The Falseroid began to giggle as another pod loaded, this one a tad bit larger than the previous ones.

"Simple, my true body is hidden. This one is simply a decoy set to lure people like you into a false sense of security. If my main body isn't destroyed I can just revive for infinity!"

Snapping her fingers again, the pod began to detonate as Aile shouted a rather vulgar word at the Falseroid.

* * *

_Area-J: Oceanic Port_

"What do you mean you lost her? Harpuia you have the best tracking ability out of all of the four!"

Harpuia shook his head as another whine came over his helmet.

"Actually Alouette, Leviathan was the best at scanning entire areas. I was just used for scanning weak-points. Besides I only have half of my full operating power because of Serpent."

Prairie bit her lip as Harpuia unplugged himself from the computer. Aile had been gone for two hours, the mission against Hivolt didn't take this long.

"Sorry, I'm just really worried about her."

_**If you are that worried, then go and help her.**_

"I wish I could, but I am not battle capable."

Harpuia glanced to Prairie as she began to bite her thumb. He had just heard someone speak, but who?

* * *

_Area-F(4): Abyssal Core_

"Gyahahaha! Ready to die Chosen?"

Aile didn't respond, her armor was broken all over, with several large chunks missing. Blood trickled into the water from her wounds, Lurerre let out another wicked laugh.

"You have managed to survive for thirty minutes. That is way better than the people Serpent feeds me."

"**Y**-yo**u mon**ste**r."**

O felt his control over Aile's body slipping. Anymore punishment like that and Aile would die, regardless of his support systems.

_"Die...you need to Die..."_

**"**N**o.**.**.**"

O felt a large will push his against his. The murderous rage he he felt from it caused him to panic. No matter how much he tried to contain it it shoved him out of the way.

_"DIIIIEEEEE!"_

Lurerre flinched back as Aile's body was engulfed in a bright light. Her armor shifted back to being crimson, but it then began to glow white. Lurerre slashed forward with an ice arrow, but her body was separated from her lower half.

"What is this!?"

_"Just Die! Just Die! Just Die!"_

Her armor shifted into the white mode, but parts of it were twisted and black. Raising a hand, her Claymore formed with a crimson blade. Slashing it downward the rest of Lurerre's decoy vanished and a large hole opened up. The sudden changing of pressure shot Aile out into the water.

Lurerre's true form groaned as the hole dripped sparks into the water. Artificial blood and metal floated in the water.

"How did she do that? What power she has been hiding!"

_"Die!"_

Lurerre didn't have enough time to react before a sword was impaled into her head, a very feral Aile stood there smiling behind her damaged visor.

"Tell me, how are you managing this?"

Aile didn't answer, she just twisted the blade as lightning shot through Lurerre's massive frame. The bolt hit the stored munitions and filled the lake with a plume of explosions.

After everything had settled, all that was left was an armor less Aile floating unconscious in the water. A silent shadow swam up to Aile and collected her, after checking if she was still alive, the person swam to the surface.

* * *

_Area-J_

Prairie was running around the base frantically. Harpuia had informed her of a large power spike and explosion in Area F. She was suddenly halted by a Guardian running towards her.

"Commander, we have spotted two people surfacing off the right of the ship!"

"Tell Harpuia to meet me there, prep all available soldiers for combat if necessary!"

The Guardian nodded and ran off.

* * *

_(Few moments later)_

"So, do we know who it is Alouette?"

Prairie shook her head as the water became disturbed. Harpuia drew his sabers as a person exploded out of the water. The person was wearing blue robes and had a helmet that resembled a turbine. In her arms was the unconscious Aile.

"Hey Harpy, Alouette, how ya doing?"

Harpuia dropped his swords as a small crawled onto his face.

"Well if it isn't Leviathan."

* * *

A rather long chapter this time, I hope you have enjoyed it! To respond to one of my friendly reviewers: I took your advise for this chapter. I added a few things that weren't in the original version. And no need to worry, even if I am to write chapters of this length I will still get the chapters out on Fridays, I have a duty to uphold to you readers after all. Have a nice day!


	14. The Girl and the third Warden

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Area-J: Oceanic Port_

Giro chuckled as Leviathan began to mess with Harpuia. The two had only been back for a short amount of time and already they were bickering like siblings. Prairie just sighed as Leviathan froze one of the green Repliroid's wings.

"And that is how you ground a bird!"

"Could you two please stop arguing and answer my questions!"

The two stopped and glanced toward Prairie, she seemed extremely aggravated at the two's antics. Leviathan laughed sheepishly as Harpuia broke the ice.

"Well that would depend on what you have to ask Alouette."

Prairie nodded as she composed herself she had known these two for many years, but it didn't stop them from angering her.

"Firstly; How are you back from being stuck in the Livemetal?"

"Easy, that little girl in the infirmary is the reason for our revival."

Giro and Prairie just stood there, confused with her answer until Model Z floated in between them.

_**So, you are saying that Model O is the reason you are given form? How is that possible?**_

Leviathan's eyes widened at the sight of the red Livemetal, she then broke out into a laughing fit.

"That's Zero? Oh that is just too funny! What can't get out there if you aren't with your little girlfriend?"

Z gave an audible click as he turned toward Harpuia, the green Repliroid just shrugged.

_**I'm sorry, but who are you talking to?**_

Leviathan stopped and looked back to Z as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I am talking about you silly. You are the ancient Hunter Zero, you can't tell me you have forgotten all that?"

Z shook himself as he turned toward Giro and Prairie. His empty eyes seemed to hold a sudden tiredness to them, Giro was the first to speak up.

"Z hasn't gained any of his memories back. Even after all of these years we have only managed to unlock the ciphers for his sword techniques."

Prairie smiled slightly as Leviathan ushered a quick apology.

"Now can you finish what your little explanation then?"

"Okay, Model O is the conciousness of the Devil Repliroid knows as Omega. He also has most of its power, albeit sealed. And what Alouette, was one of the many abilities of Omega?"

Prairie shook her head in response, she may have lived during Omega's rampage, but she never actually met it in person.

"The answer is this; the ability to rip holes in reality and open links to Cyberspace. With these links we Guardians are able to regain our bodies through the Livemetal's Recovery systems."

The three nodded at her answer, it seemed to them an exact answer to their question. Leviathan turned toward Z and smiled.

"I believe that you may regain your true form when you regain your missing half."

_**And where might I find it?**_

"Well you're floating right next to it."

Leviathan pointed toward Prairie, who seemed shocked at the gesture.

"What are you saying? I'm not holding anything that belongs to Model Z!"

_**Yes, if you were you may have already found it by now. Would you not?**_

"You are not helping! And I thought I told you to announce when you were going to start talking!"

The four other occupants in the room just stared at the fuming Prairie as she began to rub her head. Leviathan just gave a knowing smile and turned toward Giro.

"Any questions that you would like to ask me?"

"Yes, I want to know if you have anything on the Chosen for Livemetal Model O."

Leviathan just giggled as she began to walk past the group.

"Let's just say that she isn't who she thinks she is."

* * *

_Area-X(2): Infirmary_

**_Aile please, I told you that they are just here to help you._**

Aile didn't reply, for she was too busy holding the doctors at gun point. Ever since her childhood she has never trusted medical staff.

"Please Miss Aile, we just need you to run a few tests to see if you are ready to go on more missions. That shoulder injury needs to be attended to as well!"

Grimacing Aile backed away as they began to surround her. Letting out a panicked shout Aile pulled the trigger and fired a single shot. This surprised Prairie, who had entered the room and narrowly missed the shot.

"What is going on here?"

"We apologize Commander, she got like this when she woke up. We have tried to calm her down since."

Prairie's gaze shifted to Aile. Aile was standing there in the corner shaking with fear. Her damaged uniform clung to her loosely, showing signs that the doctors had tried to remove it to get to her injuries.

"And you decided to corner her like an animal in a small cage?"

The head doctor scratched the back of his head as he met Prairie's gaze.

"Well to be truthfully honest, we were also trying to catch her for study."

Prairie's eye visibly twitched.

"What."

"Well you see, I have never met something like this. Her mind is seemingly smashed to bits, her body has undergone extensive trauma, and she is basically a human maverick. Yet she still manages to operate as a normal human, she is the perfect test subject."

Prairie didn't answer, she just walked past the doctor and toward Aile. Grabbing the girl's hand she began to drag her out of the room. Only when she was at the door did she speak.

"I do not want to see you in this medical bay again. I suggest you leave before I have you dragged out by force."

She didn't hear the repliroid's response as she had quickly exited the room.

_**Prairie, may I speak?**_

The girl didn't give a reply, she just growled as she thought about what exactly she had heard. The voice took that as a yes.

_**You needn't be so cruel to your fellow Repliroids. You have worked with them for a few hundred years, now is not the time to be angered by them.**_

"Yet they know not to treat a human like that, especially Aile. Have anything to say to that?"

Prairie smirked when the voice remained silent. Getting to Aile's room she punched the control panel, the door flew open as if it had sensed her anger. Making her way to the bed Prairie made Aile sit down as she took the chair next to it.

"Aile, how are you feeling?"

The glazed look in the girl's eyes slowly dissipated, Aile gave a wide smile as she hugged Prairie.

"Fine, why do you ask? Do you have something for me to do?"

Prairie chuckled as she pushed the girl away, slowly pulling out a small card she looked up to Aile.

'Well I do, but I don't know if you are well enough to take the mission. It is another mission for the recovery of a Livemetal."

Aile reached for the card, only for it to be pulled out of her reach by Prairie.

"Come on, I am fine. Give me the mission."

"No, you need to rest. You can't hide those injuries from me Aile."

_**Although I agree with you, Aile might be the only one who is able to retrieve the Livemetal from the Falseroid.**_

"And I said she needs to rest!"

Aile didn't flinch at Prairie's little out burst, she just sat there looking at her with pleading eyes. After only a few seconds did Prairie give in.

"Okay you may go, but let a group of Guardians go in first. I would like them to help and retrieve some civilians that we found in the area. After that you can go in and destroy the Falseroid."

Aile leapt up from the bed and wrapped Prairie in a hug, she squeezed harder as a string of 'thank you' s came from her. After Prairie managed to free herself from Aile's grip she left the room. Standing against the door Prairie gave an exhausted sigh.

_**That was very kind of you to allow her to go on the mission.**_

"Yes, but that doesn't make me any less worried about her."

_**And what would you have to worry about, she has shown herself capable of defending herself.**_

Prairie just shook her head as she made her way to the command center, the voice was starting to make her head hurt.

"I just don't want to lose her like everything else I love."

_**Showing some deep emotions for her Prairie, if this continues I just might think that you l-**_

"Shut it, I have had enough of you today. I just want to go to my room and rest."

The voice didn't notice it, but Prairie had a faint blush forming as she walked through the door.

* * *

_Area-X(2): Aile's Room_

_**Aile I thought that Prairie told you to rest until the evacuation squad finished with their mission.** _

Aile didn't answer for she was rushing about putting things together for her mission.

"Sorry, but I do not want to be caught off guard like last time."

O just blinked as he noticed that Aile packed the missile that she got from Cedre.

**Do you really believe you will need that?**

"Better have it and not use it and...how does that saying go again?"

O chuckled at Aile's eagerness. She had only been conscious for about thirty minutes and she was already preparing for the next mission.

_**Sister, maybe you should dress yourself in a new set of clothes. The ones you are wearing are kind of falling apart.**_

Looking down Aile gasped at her outfits state of disrepair. Rushing over to the small closet Aile flung it open and started rummaging through it.

Pulling out the male Guardian uniform she placed it onto the bed. She slipped off her ruined jacket and reached for the zipper to her body suit, but she stopped as she realized that O was watching her.

"Brother, turn around."

_**Aile, you assume I am the kind of person to peak on his own SISTER. I mean seriously that is messed up.**_

"Yeah, but it would be nicer if I knew for sure that you weren't looking."

O sighed, he knew Aile wouldn't falter on her stance so he turned away from her. After a few moments the sounds of rustling clothes stopped and Aile began moving toward the door.

_**May I turn around now?**_

"Oh I'm sorry brother. Of course you can!"

As O slid back into his normal configuration he chuckled as Aile picked up her bag and rushed out the door.

* * *

_Area-X(2): Command Center_

Prairie nervously sat on the edge of her chair as one of the Operators relayed the mission updates for the Evacuation unit.

"The Evacuation Team has reported collecting the last civilian in the area. Awaiting orders of where to drop them."

_**Send them to Area-D, There are hospitals of adequate size to deal with the amount of survivors.**_

"Send them to Area D, inform them to prioritize all suitable hospitals and medical facilities."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Prairie sat back as she began to rub her forehead. The pain of having the voice speak to her and the exhaustion she felt was really beginning to wear on her.

_**Prairie I would advise you to rest. This much strain, even on a repliroid, is not a good thing.**_

"Voice, please just be quiet. I can't rest until this mission is complete. And until then I will just have to deal with feeling like crap."

_**I would not advise this, but I will assist you in any matter until this ordeal is over.**_

"Thank you..."

Prairiehad just pulled up her counsel and began scanning the area when she suddenly had arms wrap around her from the other side of the chair.

"Hello Aile, and yes it is time for your mission."

Hearing a happy response from the girl Prairie turned around to face the girl, and was surprised by what she saw.

Instead of her normal blue and beige attire, Aile was wearing the green jacket with its sleeves rolled up and white pants which were made into shorts. Over her ears were spiked headphones that resembled the Operator's headsets.

"Well, it seems you found the uniform to your liking. Just one question, where is your body suit?"

Aile just smiled and looked down to her new outfit. She giggled as she turned toward the door, showing off her backpack.

"Oh, it was too damaged to wear, so I just removed it until I got a new one."

Prairie nodded while handing over the mission card to Aile, who then snatched it up as if it were a treat.

"I am sorry to say this, but I am going to have to airdrop you into the midst of the Red Zone. This area is covered in massive flames possibly created by the Falseroid."

Aile possibly didn't hear that last part, for she very visibly twitched at the fact that Prairie wanted her to fly there.

"Aile don't worry, I am putting you on the fastest jet we have. The flight to Area G will only last at most five minutes. Besides I am putting our best pilot in with you."

As if on cue the door opened and a red clad person in pilot's gear walked in next to Aile. Prairie smiled at Aile's reaction to the man.

"That looks really awesome Mister! Prairie do I get something like that?"

"Maybe if you play your cards right."

Aile's head quickly snapped back to the man as he removed his helmet, revealing himself to be Giro. Prairie's smile widened as Aile quickly motioned between Giro and herself.

"Yes Aile, Giro is our most skilled Pilot, he will also be your back-up for this mission. While you are fighting the Falseroid, he will be dealing with the remaining Mavericks."

Giro looked down at Aile and chuckled, the girl was really enthusiastic about this.

"Well Aile, ready to go?"

Aile stopped and slowly gulped, but she turned around and faced Giro with a smile.

"Only if I can get one of those suits when I get back!"

Giro ruffled her hair as he turned to leave.

"Aile, if you complete this mission I will personally get you five pilot suits."

All personnel in the command room had to cover their ears as a high pitched shriek of excitement, Giro was practically dragged out of the room. After a few moments the voice spoke up.

_**So are we going to discuss your mental drooling over the thought of Aile in a Flight Suit?**_

"S-Shut up! That is none of your business!"

The voice chuckled lightly at the deep blush forming on Prairie's face.

* * *

_Area-G(4): Burned Citadel_

The Jet flew toward the deeper sections of Area G at speeds that would make even Hivolt blush in embarrassment. After it reached a certain point the top of the vessel opened up to reveal a launcher. Standing in her Crimson armor Aile was being prepped for launch.

_"Now Aile, the Launcher will fire you onto the battlefield at about 100 mph. You will need to stabilize yourself before you land or you'll become splatter art."_

Aile tried to focus on what Giro was saying, but the high winds plus the motions of the ship were already getting to her.

_**Aile, I have locked onto the Falseroid's location. I will attempt to steer us there using the dash thrusters.**_

Aile nodded slowly as the visor locked around her face. The display locked on to a large energy signature just a few buildings ahead.

_"Okay Aile, launching in fifteen seconds! Get ready!"_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Aile felt the magnetic clamps lock onto her, the sounds of the launcher possibly frightened her more than the jet did.

_**Aile, I will also overcharge the shields with the O.I.S. system. This will allow you to break through the buildings and get to the Falseroid sooner.**_

_"Now Firing!"_

Aile really didn't know what was going on at that moment. The launcher had shot her towards the target area at incredible speeds, O was busying himself with keeping her on target. Calling her sword Aile only had a few spare moments to see that she was about to break though a wall.

* * *

_Area-G(4): The Targeted Building_

The only occupant in the room exhaled a large plume of fire. He was becoming rather agitated at the wait he was having to endure for his fight with the girl.

"I let those pesky Guardians rescue those people hoping that the girl was with them. Now I have been waiting for over twenty minutes for her to show up!"

The figure was about to go on further when suddenly the wall next to him exploded. He only caught a glimpse of a crimson armored figure bursting through the wall, he then found himself flying toward the ground at a seemingly immeasurable speed.

"Oh, this is going to hurt!"

The last thing he could think of doing was wrap his arms around the person that collided with him.

* * *

_Area-G(4): Burned Citadel_

Giro winced when he saw the massive cloud of smoke rise from the center of the city.

"That had to hurt..."

_**Don't worry, Aile probably survived it. You need to focus on ejecting fast enough.**_

Giro didn't respond, he just pulled the release on the cockpit. Finding himself falling through the air he activated his armor and collided with a passing Rayfly.

"Let's just hope she found the Falseroid in all of that."

* * *

_Area-G(4): Crash Site_

"Well little one are you okay?"

Aile didn't answer, she was too shaken by the flight that she barely even registered that the Falseroid had just asked if she was alright.

Pulling himself out of the crater the Falseroid set Aile down, stepping back he winced at a sudden pain in his midsection. Looking down he grimaced at the sword that had run him through before it vanished.

"Well, you got me, but don't think that a little scratch like this will keep Ole Fistleo down!"

O just gawked at the Falseroid as he began to let loose a hearty laugh.

"I'm sorry, but are you here for the Livemetal. Now I would gladly give it to you, but my superiors said I had to fight you first."

Aile, who had finally regained her senses, nodded and got into a battle stance as her armor shifted to its White mode. Fistleo chuckled as he too got prepared to fight.

"Have at you!"

* * *

_Area-X(2): Command center_

"So Harpy, who do you think this Falseroid has captive? Fefnir or Phantom?"

"Well Leviathan, without knowing what the falseroid is it is hard to say."

Prairie sat in her chair as the two Repliroids moved around the command center, assisting the Operators when necessary.

_**Well judging by what I have seen, I would believe it is Fefnir due to the Falseroid being a fire elemental.**_

"Leviathan, Harpuia, it is probably Fefnir. The Falseroid is a fire elemental attacker."

"Thanks Alouette!"

Prairie smiled as she leaned further back into her chair, the voice was rather helpful in settling arguments.

"Alouette, what is wrong?"

Prairie's gaze shifted to the blue toned Repliroid stood beside her.

"Just tired Leviathan, nothing too bad."

"Nothing bad? Alouette you look about ready to die!"

Prairie was about to respond when she suddenly found herself being carried through the door to her room.

"Wait, Leviathan what are you doing?!"

Leviathan didn't answer, she gently placed Prairie onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her.

"No, I need to work!"

"No, you need to sleep! I will not have you working on the bridge when you are like this"

Prairie made a move to get up, but was stopped by Leviathan's hand on her shoulder.

"Sleep, Harpy and I will watch over things while you are away."

Finally succumbing to her exhaustion Prairie flopped down onto her pillow, Leviathan giggled as she began to quietly leave the room.

"Yeah, have sweet little dreams about you and Aile, everything will be fine.

With that she left the room. The Voice began to laugh at her statement.

_**See, even she knows that you...wait...you're already out. Now who am I going to talk to? **_

* * *

_Area-G(4): Crash Site _

Aile grunted as she hit the building, causing a rather large crater to form. She managed to pull herself out of it when a kick sent her in the opposite direction.

_**Aile, keep track of him. He may be fast, but my tracking systems will assist you the best they can!**_

Aile quickly corrected herself and summoned her gun, firing a full charged shot a the red blur. The blur stopped suddenly revealing that she had managed to take out one of his knees.

"Good shot lass, but this old cat has a few tricks of his own!"

Aile didn't even show surprise when the wound began to glow orange and repair itself.

_**Oh, that could be bad. Aile keep pushing him, that ability has to have a limit.**_

Aile obliged, she began to unload charged shot after charged shot. Fistleo got hit by some, but he dodged the others with ease.

"Now lass, you need to focus your aim, shooting randomly isn't going to help ya much."

Fistleo was suddenly upon her. He punched her stomach with a flaming fist, sending her flying into the air. He was then next to her unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks.

_**Aile you need to focus! He can only attack you at close range. If you get him away from you I have something that might help.**_

Complying with the suggestion Aile punched forward, forming her Claymore in the blink of an eye. Fistleo dodged back as O swiftly took hold of her mind.

**"Now for something that I learned from Harpuia!" **

Aile's thrusters suddenly kicked in keeping herself afloat. Her armor slowly began to glow a light green. Her gauntlets shrank in size and became more angular, long green plates formed on her back. Smirking Aile let out a roar as the plates opened to form wings.

_{Model O White Armor: H formation activated. Seconds until cool down: 300}_

Fistleo gave an excited cry as Aile raised her Claymore above her head.

"Come at me lass! Give it your best shot!"

Smiling O split the Claymore in half, each beginning to crackle with lightning. Getting into a better stance in the air Aile rocketed toward Fistleo as a green blur.

There was a massive explosion of fire and electricity that filled the area. On the ground stood Aile with both blades dissipating. Behind her was the remains of Fistleo. He lay there letting out another hearty laugh.

"Well, you defeated me...nice...going...lass..."

With that Fistleo exploded, O smiled as he stepped back and gave over control to Aile. She stood for a few moments before a series of beeps were heard.

_{Operational time limit exceeded. Commencing shutdown and repair.}_

Aile's armor flashed from green to white and finally to crimson before vanishing completely. She started to fall backward until someone caught her from behind. Looking up to the person who caught her Aile saw a Repliroid wearing a dragon-like helmet and orange robes.

"Come on, you can't be that tired after a short battle like that!"

And with that Aile passed out.

* * *

And with that, the longest chapter I have written so far is completed. I hope you enjoyed it! Now I have to say for the longest time I have loved the Aile/Prairie pairing. So I will be putting things of that pairing in here every now and then. If you have a problem with that I apologize. When writing this I imagined Fistleo being like the really epic and muscular uncle that everyone wants, and also he seemed Scottish to me. Have a nice day!


End file.
